Untitled 4 now
by Lizzie Dalton
Summary: My name is Gillian H. Kinkle, I'm 13, only child, 7th grade, best friends are my mom and dad and Mika, and oh yeah, did I mention I'm a witch who's mom's exboyfriends are in an evil plot to kill me? Yeah, it's interesting being me...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello I'm Lizzie, and I'm new to the Sabrina category, but I am a die hard Sabrina fan, and I had a pretty good idea for a Sabrina story, so here it is, please review! Oh, and I used a lot of famous people referenced in this story so I decided to put a cast list so you can imagine that person when you read it, like it's a TV show, lol **

**-Lizzie**

**Emily Hart as Gillian (narrator) & she's a little blonder, lol**

**Melissa Joan Hart as Sabrina (hello duh)**

**Nate Richert as Harvey (again, hello duh)**

**Caroline Rhea as Hilda **

**Beth Broderick as Zelda**

**Mika Boorem as Mika (duh)**

**David Lascher as Josh**

**Dylan Neal as Aaron**

As if being thirteen, attending West Bridge Middle school, handling friends, and the evil Charity Martain, isn't hard enough, on top of that I'm also a witch. I live with my Mom, Sabrina Spellman-Kinkle, and my Dad, Harvey Kinkle. I spend ninety eight percent of my time with them and the rest is either at school or my great-aunt Hilda's coffee house. My life is pretty awesome, my parents are fabulous people, I'm an only child, my best friend is my Mom, but my best kid friend is Mika Boorem. Mika is fabulous person and I can trust her with _anything. _Magic is difficult, but fun at times, the two things that make my life difficult are my evil twin Alexa and Charity Martain. That was it, until just recently when a few Mom's ex-boyfriends got in the way, and not even magic could get us out of this one.

It was Saturday, and like all Saturdays, I spent Coffee Rush with Aunt Hilda because Mom had all her big magazine conferences on Saturdays, and Dad always had meetings on Saturdays during the Coffee Rush. I sat at the counter on one of the stools with my pink purse with a cursive 'G' on it, reading, _The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe _for the hundredth time. Aunt Hilda was sliding coffees around left and right, Café Latte here, Iced Carmel Macchiato there, I would've offered to help, but Aunt Hilda insisted that she had it handled, so what could I do? Thankfully, the Coffee Rush only lasted from nine o'clock to ten o'clock, an hour that can seem like a year.

When the last of the few in the Rush received their coffee, she could finally relax and talk to me.

"So, Gill **(Juh-ill, like Jill, not Gil, as in Gilbert, lol)**, how's life treatin' ya?" she asked me

"Pretty good, except for Charity." I answered

"Well, she's always the problem. How's Mika?"

"Fine, someone else told her she looked like a blonde Paula Abdul, and she about kissed them, so…"

Aunt Hilda laughed, then said, "You remind me so much of Sabrina, you two look and act so much a like,"

"Aw, thanks Aunt Hilda," I liked being told I looked like Mom, although Mom is like so much prettier than I am, but still.

Aunt Hilda smiled, then as she glanced toward the door her smile faded, "Uh-oh."

"What?" I said looking at the door,

"Gillian, you have to hide, now."

"Why? Aunt Hilda who's coming?"

"Gillian, just get behind the counter,"

I didn't know what to do, I couldn't very well argue, so I went around the counter and ducked under it as Hilda mock-happily greeted the person who she afraid of.

"Why hello Josh, it's certainly been a while,"

_Gasp_. No way! Mom had this box in her and Dad's closet that had stuff he and this other guy named Aaron had given her, she didn't want to throw it away, but she didn't want to keep it either, thus the box idea came about. I couldn't believe he was _here_, and my main guess to why I was hiding under a coffee shop counter is because he doesn't know Mom and Dad got together and had me. I also had a feeling he wouldn't take it to well either. I sat under there thinking, as I listened to Josh talk to Hilda, he seemed mad. Like losing Mom was the worst thing he'd ever done.

I looked at my watch, Dad would be here to pick me up in fifteen minutes. Uh-oh.

I decided to not worry about that at the moment, when I heard Josh pick up my purse and say, "Is this yours? Your name doesn't start with a G," to Aunt Hilda

"I know, it's not mine, Zelly likes the letter G,"

"Really?"

Then I heard rummaging, he was _going through _my purse! I heard clinking, my cell phone hitting the counter top, lip gloss tube cap hitting the counter, then my wallet went smack. I heard my wallet's zipper unzip, then I heard the laminated school ID card hit the counter.

"Gillian Kinkle. Something tells me this isn't Zelda, Hilda. She looks just like Sabrina…And her last name is KINKLE."

"Yes, well…"

"Hilda, where is she!"

"Who?"  
"This kid. Harvey and Sabrina have a daughter, I don't believe it. Him!"

"I don't know where she is Josh."

"Then why is her purse here!"  
"I don't know-"

"Tell me where she is!"

"She's…with her father."

"And that would be…"

"In Cambridge, they're there for the weekend."

"Thank-you. Man, that Harvey is going to wish he never met me,"

Then I heard footsteps, and he was gone. Now, I was scared. This freaky dude was after me just because I'm Mom and Dad's daughter. Aunt Hilda waited a few seconds, then she scooped all my stuff off the counter and back into my purse and bent down and handed it to me.

"Gill, sweetie, I'm so sorry,"

"It's O.K., Aunt Hilda, there's nothing you could've done."

"Gillian, if anything happens to you…"

"Hildie, it won't. We're witches, remember?"

"Honey, magic can't make this go away,"

Dang it! "But…but why?"  
"It's just the rules, Gill."

I sighed, "Are we telling Mom and Dad?"

"I think it's best,"

"What if he finds me?"

"Then…I don't know,"

"What if Mom has to risk her life for me?"

"Then she'll do it. Gillian, you're the most important thing in the world to her, to all of us."

I was blinking tears away, I didn't want Mom, Aunt Hilda, Aunt Zelda, or Dad to risk their lives to save mine! I mean that's nice and all, but mine'd be useless without them. And it's not like Mom, Zelly, or Hildie could like die…they'd be forever imprisoned in the Other Realm prison under Josh's will, which would be worse than death, _believe _me.

I couldn't stop the tears now, I was full on crying. Thinking about Mom in the Other Realm with Josh, _ugh! _It was enough to make a person sick. Aunt Hilda hugged me, but I couldn't stop crying. Then pretty soon, Aunt Hilda was crying, so we're both crying and hugging, when Dad shows up.

Dad came around the counter and looked down at us, Aunt Hilda was crouched down nest to me who was sitting crossed legged under the counter, and we were still crying and hugging.

"Uh…is everyone alright?" Dad asked, crouching also.

"No. Harvey, Josh's after Gill." Aunt Hilda said

"What! How did he find out-"

"He found my wallet," I said

"Where?"

"I left my purse on the counter, and he just blatantly went through it."

"Why…?"

"'Cause I said it was Zelly's purse."

"Gill, you know who Josh is?"

"Yeah, Mom keeps a-. Yeah."

"Mom keeps a what…?"

"Uh…"

"Gillian,"

"A box."

"With…"

"Stuff he and Aaron gave her, she told me not to tell you."

"Oh, well, I thought it was like a…you know what, never mind."

I shook my head, as I wiped tears off my face. Leave it to Dad. He and Mom belonged together, I don't know _what _Josh's issue is. He and Mom just _fit, _like Heinz and Ketchup, and Nick and Jessica.

Dad put his hand out, and I took it as he pulled me up from under the counter. I couldn't believe everyone in coffee house had _missed _all that, it's like they were oblivious to everything else in the world.

Oy Vey, I would never been so into myself that I didn't notice stuff around me. Dad and I said good bye to Aunt Hilda, and we went to his motorcycle. Yeah, it doesn't get much more un cool then riding on the back of your _Dad's _motorcycle, but whatever, it's fun, and Mom can't convince him to get rid of it.

**A/N: That's all for tonight, more tomorrow!**

**--Lizzie**


	2. Chapter 2

**RockPrincess18: Yay! My first review on this story! Woohoo! I like love you! Lol, I'm just kidding, now I'm gonna freak you out, and you won't review again, haha, lol jk O.K., enough with scaring people, thank you SO much for reading and reviewing, I kept checking my stats and I'd have 20 some hits, and no reviews, it made me feel bad, but I said, 'Liz, it's just like if an author doesn't sell many books,' haha, but now I'm so jazzed, I'm like skipping around, I was/am eating a blue raspberry air head, when I got the review notice in my e-mail, so now that's my good luck food, haha. Anyway, thanks SOOOO much! And of course I'll keep writing, I had a few chapters written, but I didn't want to be writing to no one, so I didn't post them, lol. But here's chapter two:D**

**--Lizzie--**

When we pulled up in the driveway, Dad and I walked to the front door, and went inside. Mom wasn't home yet, figures. Her conferences _always _run late, she's very important to her business, so I never complain.

Dad paced around the living room, I could tell her was all bent out of shape about Josh, I was too, but not enough to _pace. _That's his thing, Mom and I can't sit still when nervous, we like tap things, drum our fingers on stuff, and in general, be as annoying as possible without even realizing it. Although I noticed I couldn't sit still, so maybe I was nervous enough to pace…

Dad and I were now wearing holes in the floor, pacing back and forth in opposite directions. I had way too much on my mind, Josh, Mom, Dad, Hildie, Zelly, Charity…Oh my God! I hadn't thought about her since Aunt Hilda had asked me about her in the coffee house. Boy, that was a nice mental vacation.

I spend twenty bazillion percent of my thinking time worrying about what Charity was going to do next, how she would sabotage what ever I had in mind for impressing Kevin Ericson. The one downfall is he's as mortal as they come, and if I marry and reproduce with a mortal, the Witch in my family will go down too far until there isn't enough to use magic, so most likely, I'll have to marry a Warlock, but whatever, anyway, Charity Matain is also in competition for Kevin's attention, not like I really like him like him, but since she does, it's like I _have _to.

We must've been pacing for longer than I had thought, because Mom came bursting through the door suddenly.

"I'm home." she said as she carried her many papers and magazine layouts to the den, or her home office, as she calls it.

Dad and I dashed into the den like mad, both trying to explain to her what had happened, and she's barely following, she's using her, I-don't-recollect-the-human-species-being-able-to-speak-this-fast-so-I'm-going-to-appear-to-be-following-when-really-I'm-totally-lost look.

"Sabrina…?" Dad said

"What did you say…? I heard…after Gillian…and coffee house."

I threw my hands up in the air, and then turned to Dad, "Well, she was _kind of _close…"

"Okay, well, Josh came to the coffee house while Gillian was there, and he found out she's our daughter, and went into a rage, and went looking for us,"

"He didn't see you?" Mom asked me

"No, but he saw my school ID…" I answered

"Who talked to him?" She asked us

"Uh…Hilda did."

"Where did she say you were…?"

"Cambridge…"

"Okay…" Mom collected this information then went into her office without another word.

Dad turned to me, and looked at me like, 'She's _your _mother,' and I returned his look with one that said, 'She's _your _wife.' So we jetted off after her into the den, where she was frantically searching through papers on her desk, when she pulled out an opened envelope, and handed it to Dad.

Dad cautiously took it from her and read the letter inside it to himself. I tried to peer over his shoulder to read it, but I was not successful.

He must've read it five times over before he looked up at Mom, and said, "He's crazy."

"I know!" She said, "That's why I _didn't _want him to find out about Gillian!"

"But he did, so what's gonna happen to us…?" I asked

She ignored me, and went all frantic at Dad, "Harvey, what if he finds her? What's going to happen to us if he does?"

Dad looked at me, then at Mom, and said, "We probably shouldn't discuss this while she's here…"

Mom shook her head, and glanced at me like, 'Okay then, get out.' so that's what I did. I turned around and dashed out of the den.

I wasn't sitting alone in living room long, they finished their oh so private discussion fairly quickly. I didn't receive any explanation, however. Neither of them told me _what _they planned to do about Josh, and how I was thrown into the mix, but I pretty much suspected that much.

------------------

The next day at school went as usual, Charity on my case for _existing. _And me wanting to not have to attend school, and live in my mind hoping to sort out all my present problems and issues. I was trying to do just that, at my locker pretending I was getting my Science book, while Mika blabs _endlessly _about either Charity or Cobras, whatever, same difference.

"…And they serious think I didn't know that! What am I? _Stupid?_" Mika said

"No, Mika, you're not stupid, just misunderstood."

"Are you even here?"

"Of course I'm here, what do you mean?"

"Well, when someone asks if they're stupid, you're not supposed to answer it's a hotaricol question."

"No, it's a _rhetorical _question."

"That's what I said!"

I just rolled my eyes, and continued to pretend my book was lost somewhere in my locker.

Then we get an incoming from the most pleasant, most _lovely, _most snake venomous human in existence: Charity Hilary Martain.

I didn't see her coming, or else I would have been better prepared, she just came up behind me, and put her acrylic French tipped nails hand on my shoulder. Now, Charity touching me _at all _is enough to make a person scream, but when it's out of nowhere like that, well, it's ten times _worse. _

"GillIAN." She said

"_Arrrg!" _I said turning around.

And I'm face to face with, perfectly separated mascared eyelashes, around evil green eyes, and her stupid sparkly pink lip glossed lips, in annoying designer clothes, yeah, she gives charity all right, to herself! And her stupid bleacher than bleach blonde hair that's short, and flips out on the sides, which she thinks looks aye qué Fabulosa, au contraire, it does not.

"Gillian, you don't need to be afraid of me, after all, we're almost exactly the same…"

"How so…"

"Well, ya see Gill, we're both blonde…you have blue eyes, but I have green, so scratch that, and we're both…um…"

"Thirteen…?" She was looking desperate, plus I knew she wanted something.

"Yeah! That too, and you hang around with, what is it again…Mahka, Mooka…"

"Mika!" Mika yelled at her.

"Right, and you spell that with two E's…"

"No, I don't spell it with _any _E's!"

"Well, you say it Mee-ka, right?"

"Yeah…you spell it M-I-K-A."

"No! Then you spell Charity C-H-A-I-R-E-T-I-E."

"Look, Charity, what do you want?" I said

"_Want? _Why, Gillian, I don't _want _anything!"

"Oh come on, the only reason we're even _talking_, let alone you being nice to me is 'cause you want something, what is it?"

"Okay, FINE! I want you to tell Kevin Ericson off."

"Tell him _off_! I can't even _talk _to him!"

"Oh come on Gillian! You know the dude like totally loves you!"

"_What!"_

"Don't pretend you don't know! He's told _everyone _who's _anyone _how much he likes you, and it makes me _sick. I'm _the one who likes him!"

"Charity, I don't like Kevin, and most certainly am _not _going to tell him off."

"Gill…pleeeeeeeeeeeease…"

"No, sorry Charity."

She tried begging me all the rest of the day, and I finally had to out run her when we got to my street. I came in the door all upset and mad at Charity, but even madder at Mika for not telling her to make like a shoe and step like she _always _does.

As I walked through the front door I glanced into Mom's "office", no Mom. I almost called her name, when I walked into the family room, I saw her alright. Making out with Dad, _gross. _

Now, don't get me wrong, I don't mind that they like each other, but Lord, _please _be courteous enough to not express it while I'm in the room. So I shudder and gross out but then something around Dad's neck catches my eye. It's a large, gaudy, necklace. Double Take. Wait a minute, _Dad _in a _neck_lace! Whoa…this was weird. I glanced at it more closely, and then it hit me. That wasn't just _any _amulet, that was Mom's 'Only-use-in-emergencies-just-in-case-change-into-someone-else' amulet. And why was _Dad _wearing it? Because he liked the color? I don't think so. No, the more I looked at it, the more I knew, Amulet Man, was most definitely _not _Dad.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long, but I thought I lost this document, lol, but I found it, so yeah, lol**

**Love,**

**Lizzie**

**RockPrincess18: Maybeeee, haha, lol. I know! But, whatev, at least I have one awesome reviewer! Thanks again!**

**SilverianRose: Thanks! I will: )**

**--Lizzie--**

I dropped my Math book, and my Literature book on the hardwood, which made a lot of noise, and was really loud. Plus it worked, Mom and quote un quote Dad both jumped up and acted all casual.

"Hey, Gillian…" Mom said

"Hey…" I said, looking at "Dad"

Mom can't handle awkward silences, so she said she had to do something in the kitchen, and dashed off. Leaving me with The Amulet Man.

"Okay, I'm only going to say this once," Amulet Man said as he grabbed my arm.

I tore it away and said, "What?"

"I'm going to need you to disappear for a while…like forever."

"In your dreams. Look, sir, whoever you are, you are _not _my Dad."

"Well, that much was obvious, being trapped in this ugly guy's body is killing me. Wait…how did you-"

"I'm not _stupid. _And neither is my Dad, he would never wear something like _that. _How did you even know about it anyway?"

"Long story, but that doesn't stop me from getting _you _out of here, because _Sabrina _doesn't know about it yet,"

"YET being the keyword." I started to run for the kitchen, but Amulet Man held me back, and he wasn't weak either, and this was _painful. _So I scream, "**MOM!" **At the top of my lungs, and she comes alright, but of course, as soon as I scream, he lets go, leaving me looking like an idiot.

"What is it Gillian?" She said as she came rushing into the room.

"Uh…" I said, circling Amulet Man

"What? You don't just scream 'Mom' and have _nothing _be wrong…"

"Well, um…I saw a spider…"

Mom rolled her eyes, and said, "Is that _all…_"

"Yeah…"

She sighed, and went back into the kitchen.

I looked at "Dad" and as he stared at me evilly.

"Look, I don't care how smart you are, nothing is going to keep me from Sabrina this time,"

"WRONG! Somethin's keeping you from her, and she's about four foot nine, thirteen, and up for anything you can dish out."

"Who…?"

"Me, you idiot!" I yelled

"Look, you may _look _like Sabrina, but you are nothing like her."

"Wrong again." I said stepping on his foot with all my might, "It's our minds that are so much alike."

"Look, Brat, Sabrina and I are pursuing a relationship, and I am having a kid with her if it's the _last _thing I do."

"Look Oaf, if _I _have anything to do with it, which I _do, _you won't go _any_where near her!"

"Small Fry, there isn't _any_thing you can do once the doors close,"

"Oh yeah?" I said taking his arm and twisting it back behind him.

"Damn you! Let _go!_"

"No! Tell me where my Dad is!"

"Over my dead body!"

"You know, that can be arranged…"

He didn't answer me, but then I heard a muffled yell coming from the closet.

"I think I just got my answer," I said, as I pulled Amulet Man in his twist and lock position with me to the closet.

I threw open the door, and tried to search through clothes while holding on to Amulet Man, which was not easy. I didn't find Dad in there either. So while I still had Amulet Man in the twist and lock, I decided to de-amulet him and see who it actually was.

Just as I touched the amulet, he turned and kicked me in the shin.

"OWWW!" I yelled, and kicked him back, but I didn't kick hard enough, because he managed to fight me and get away.

"WHAT is with you!"

"Just tell me who you are or at least where my Dad is."

"No. But, if I tell you where he is, I'll have to keep you there,"

"Uh…"

Now, there was no way that was happening, so I decided to attempt to de-amulet him again.

This wasn't easy, but after fighting a bit, I kicked him again, a few feet north of his shin, and he double over, and I successfully removed the amulet, and was shocked at who stood before.

**Ohhhhh, cliff hanger! & this chapter was a lil short, haha.**

**More sooon,**

**Love, **

**Lizzie **


	4. Chapter 4

"YOU! You're the evil crazy person from the coffee shop! I can't BELIEVE she didn't see right through you like she did the _first _time!" I screamed.

"You know, I already don't like you." He says as if I hadn't just blown his cover.

"Good 'cause you aren't charming me any either."

"That's it! You aren't Sabrina, but you're the closet thing I have."

"Wait, WH— " And before I knew it, chloroform had kind of stopped all power of speech.

When I returned to consciousness, I was in a dark closet, of all places. And to make matters worse, my hands and feet were tied together with some very coarse rope.

"Well this is _justtttttttttt _great." I said , looking around although there was nothing to see. Just darkness.

"What am I gonna _do?_" I said, pulling at the ropes on my wrists.

"Try magic." a voice emerged from the dark.

I screamed. "Who said that?!"

"Me, Sabrina, jeez, you think you'd recognized your own cat."

"My what?"

And from a shelf above me, a jet black agile cat comes leaping down at my side.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream.

"Hello to you too."

"You talk…?!"

"Yeah…"

"You're a cat…and you talk…"

"Well, actually I _was _a person but I tried to take over the world…and…it's a sad story."

"Fascinating…"

"But…if you didn't know that, then you're not Sabrina…"

"Uh no, but according to the loser head who locked me in here, I'm the next best thing."

"Wait…if you aren't Sabrina…then…WHO ARE YOU!" He asked, his voice loud and apparently panicked.

"Chill…she's my mom."

"Oh yeah…that's right. I vaguely remember hearing about that…but you don't gain much knowledge being stuck in here…" then he began this pitiful sobbing.

"Aw…he locked you up in here?" I asked petting him.

"Yes. I don't even remember what year it is…"

"2006."

The pitiful sobbing again, "The last time I checked it was 2003..."

"Gee, that sucks."

"Yes it does."

"So you think I'm gonna be stuck with you 'til 2009..."

"Maybe…"

"NO!"

"Well, I didn't guarantee you would…I just guessed. Now zap that those ropes like you've been doin' it your whole life."

"Fine."

I tried, but nothing happened. So I tried again. Nothing.

"What? Something's wrong…"

"Ya think! The room's probably hex proof obviously, or putting me, you, Hilda, or _Sabrina _in here would be kinda useless."

"Good point. But how am I supposed to get out of here? I can't send her any kind of telepathy message, can I?"

"Not without magic…"

"Wait! My phone! It's in my pocket, can you get it?"

"If I must…" he take his paws and yanks the antenna from my pocket and the phone lands on the floor.

I can't exactly bend two hundred ways and pick it up so I wait.

"What?"

"Help me out, I can't get it."

He sighs and hit's the phone with his front paw and I can manage to reach down and pick it up this time.

"Wait…I can't dial it."

"My God." he said dialing Mom's cell number, typical Mom, she'd had the same one forever.

"Thanks." I paused, "Oh wait, press the orange button please, that puts it on speaker."

He gave me a sarcastic cat glare, but he did do it.

As it rang we listened to Black Magic Woman, waiting for her to pick up the phone.

"Hi this is Sabrina— "

"MOM! I'm in a— "

"I can't get to my phone right now, so leave me a message and I'll get back to you. Bye."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted in frustration.

"After the beep please record your message." an automated woman's voice said.

"MOM! I'm in a closet with a talking cat! Josh kidnapped me! HELP!"

"And I'm here too!" the cat added.

"The ONE time the woman doesn't answer her phone! I mean she's _always _got it with her and the one— " Then something dawned on me, "Uh-oh…wait, when I was in the house getting kidnapped by Josh, Mom was in the other room…how did she not catch him…and now she's not answering her phone…OHMYGOD she could be hurt, she could be…I have to find my Dad!"

I was so scared and worried I could barely dial his number.

As I listened to it ring, then someone answered it. But all I head was heavy breathing. I shut my eyes and waited to see if they'd say something. But all I heard was a smash.

Whoever that was, thrashed Dad's phone.

"…Gillian…isn't that the brat I just kidnapped?" I heard from the phone, oddly it sounded like Josh's voice.

"Just don't hurt her…!" Dad said.

"I can't promise you that…it's her or Sabrina…"

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _Whatever he would do to Mom would be ten times worse…he had to pick me—

"Just let him have me. If he does anything to Gillian it would be so much worse, I can handle it."

Mom?! NO you can't! I wanted to scream.

"Sabrina, I can't let him do that, I— "

More metal crashing, then a dial tone.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _I screamed, "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" It was useless, the phone was dead. And he couldn't hear me. Mom was a good as Josh's slave, and Dad…I didn't want to think about it. And me…I was a reject. Just taken for the heck of it. And now I was stuck in here with a talking cat. I didn't know what else to do, so started crying. And once I started, I didn't think I'd be able to stop.

"Wait, if you're here, and wherever _here _is isn't where Josh is, you can get out." the cat said

"What? That's crazy. I can't…wait…if I get out of this closet I can use magic! You're brilliant you talking cat, you!"

"Thanks…"

I rolled to my side so I could get on my knees, and then stand up, I hopped to the door, and managed to turn the knob. I hopped out into the hallway, then gave it a shot.

"Umm…why I'm here, is not quite clear, with ease and not fear, make these ropes disappear." Zap!

And just like that, they were gone.

"YEAH!" I exclaimed, "Uh…cat!"

"The name's Salem, for the record." the cat said walking out of the closet.

"Right. Come on Salem, we gotta get out of here, and save my mom and dad!"

"Not so fast, first we gotta find out where they are. And you can't go attacking him alone."

"Hilda and Zelda!"

"Question, how are we going to get _there _from _here_?"

I shook my head, "Salem…are you new to this magic thing?"

"Apparently."

"Come here," I picked him up, and zapped us to Hilda and Zelda's front door step.

I knocked on the door, "AUNT HILDA! AUNT ZELDA!"

"Coming," Zelda's voice said.

"Yes?" She said, until she realized it was me, she said, "Oh! Gillian, come in! Are your mom and dad coming?" she asked, looking behind me.

"Not exactly…see, I kinda need you guys to help me save them…"

"_Save _them?! Where are they?"

"Someone in Josh's captive."

"Oh _no!_"

"That's not even the worst of it…Mom can't use magic."

"Oh gracious…" she paused to digest this, "Well, it's good you came to us, there's no way any one of us could do this alone."

I nodded.

"Hilda's out right now, but I don't think we can wait…who knows what's happening to them…" Zelly shuddered.

I looked at the floor, then Zelda.

She reached out for my hand, I took it and with a wave of her hand, we were in a dungeon.

"This must be the place…"

"Ew…" I said.

I looked around for a minute, then all of a sudden, there's this blood curtailing _scream. _Followed by hysterical 'stops' and I immediately knew who that was.

"That's Mom! We've GOT to help her!"

"I know, I know. But first we have to _find_ them."

**I know it's been a while, and this may not be the best chapter, but go easy on me, it's been a while. The next one'll be better, I promise!**

**Love,**

**Lizzie**


End file.
